Naruto Slametslametan
by Chladriel Velois
Summary: Akatsuki Corp. mensponsori sebuah acara bernama “Naruto; The Survivor” dimana para peserta ditinggalkan di sebuah pulau dan bertahan hidup di pulau tsb. AU, OOC. Summary-nya jelek. Baca aja dh. Warning : Ga da. Paling OOC. Ohya, ni fanfic bener2 bakal jad
1. Apa itchuuu?

Naruto; Slamet-slametan

Author: Lune Ashes Aria

Disclaimer: Nothing

Rating: T

Summary: Akatsuki Corp. mensponsori sebuah acara bernama "Naruto; The Survivor" dimana para peserta ditinggalkan di sebuah pulau dan bertahan hidup di pulau tsb. AU, OOC. Summary-nya jelek. Baca aja dh. Warning : Ga da. Paling OOC. Ohya, ni fanfic bener2 bakal jadi ga jelas, bahasa ga baku, dan plotnya jg apalagi.

A/N: hwaha… ni penpik kita dapet ide pas lagi nonton AXN, trus inget acara The Survivor. Hhe… Critanya bakal ga jelas banget; Orochimaru masih idup, ada Fugaku, Namikaze, n Kushina masih idup, juga Itachi yang brother Complex. (ternyata…)

Di sebuah ruangan gelap, penuh dengan kertas-kertas file dan foto-foto kakak-adik berambut hitam dengan hiasan hati-hati berwarna pink dan boneka cupid kecil… (wtf?!)

"Kisame… "

"Ya, Itachi?"

"Yang "itu" udah siap??"

"Itu?"

"YANG "ITU"?!"

"Yea iyealah!! Kasih ke Pein ya." Katanya sambil melambaikan tangan dengan anggun…

"Serius lo Tach?"

Dan dengan tangan gemetar, akhirnya Kisame menyerahkan sebuah File Folder merah dengan Label "ITU" yang ditulis dengan warna hitam…

"Heheh…" Itachi mendengus.

"Tach…"

"Heheh…heh…hahahahahaha!! Ini bakal sempurna!! Wahahahah!! Dengan keberadaan adikku tesayang dan teman-temannya…"

"Tach… Lo yakin?"

Tiba-tiba pintu membuka dan Tobi masuk.

"Ada apa kak? Kok tadi pada teriak-teriak? Tobi kan—AHHHH!! "ITU"!!" Raut muka Tobi langsung berubah ekspresi waktu dia nyadar ada file "ITU". Tobi pun langsung pingsan.

Di Hotel Nulia di Kompleks Zenayan, Naruto dkk sedang berkumpul di Lobby Hotel yang mewah. Inilah list hal-hal yang sedang dilakukan naruto dkk:

Naruto lagi main pok ame-ame sama Neji,

Sasuke lagi maen Nitendo DS warna pink yang ditempelin gambar dia dan kakaknya di tengah stiker merah berbentuk hati…

Sakura lagi hand-stand gak jelas,

Hinata lagi ngeliatin Naruto

Lee lagi nyabutin Alis

Kiba lagi lari ngambil Frisbee yang dilempar Akamaru (a/n: emang sengaja n ga kbalik)

Gaara lagi maen plastisin atau clay dari tanah basah. Dibikin bentuk Naruto.

Temari lagi baca majalah Femina. (Kaya ngerti aja)

Kankuro lagi nyisirin boneka Barbie yang baru dia beli tadi pagi.

Shikamaru lagi tidur. (of course!)

Ten Ten lagi ngeliatin game Lunch Dash yang lagi dimaenin Sasuke dengan amat sangat hikmat…

Ino lagi dengerin iPod, ngajeb-ngajeb ga jelas.

Sai lagi baca yaoi manga

Kakashi lagi maen Tepok Nyamuk sama Iruka, Gai, dan Yamato

Chouji lagi makan coklat yang ada tulisan "LOW-FAT CHOCOLATE"

Shino lagi diem—or to be precise—ga ketauan lagi ngapain. Tapi… mukanya koq masang tampang mesum??

Dan saat semuanya sedang sibuk, tiba-tiba Tsunade muncul dari elevator, dengan fog effect yang berlebihan… ga jelas banged si…

"Para Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang terkasih, kali ini, atas rahmat Tuhan—uhuk uhuk—yang Maha Esa, kita dapat berkumpul—uhuk uhuk—WOI! YANG BENER LO KERJA!! MAO GW GAJI NGAK?!" Katanya pada seorang shinobi yang lagi megangin fog machine, dan si shinobi tersebut hanya bisa pasang tampang pasrah. Wong fog machine-nya aja belinya uda seken, paling murah lagi… Mau gimana coba? Dasar.

"Ehem… Ya, kembali kepada topik awal. Kalian tahu, kenapa kalian dikumpulkan disini?"

Tsunade sweatdropped.

"Ga da yang tau?!"

"Ya emang seharusnya kalian engga tau."

"Yauda, sekarang kalian packing-packing dulu, kita berangkat 40 menit lagi. Kalo udah, kumpul di sini lagi yaaa!!"

"Yaaaa, Ibuuu!!"

Kira-kira sepuluh menit kemudian, semua orang uda siap, dan mereka kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing. And again… mereka sibuk dan semua diam… diam… diam… sampe Sakura gimana-gimana keilangan keseimbangan handstandnya, trus kakinya ke senggol saklar utama (jangan nanya, kenapa di lobby hotel ada saklar listrik. Namanya juga fanfic), dan alhasil, satu hotel mati lampu…

Naruto yang lagi main pok ame-ame sama Neji, mengumpat keras sampe dia salah nepok, jadi nepok mukanya neji

Sasuke tetap tak bergeming karena, of course, Nitendo DS-nya masih nyala

Sakura yang tadi nyenggol saklar, senyum-senyum kentut. Malu laah!!

Hinata yang lagi ngeliatin Naruto teriak, "AAAHH!! NARUTO-KU JADI BLEKKI!!"

Lee yang lagi nyabutin alis, nangis kesakitan gara-gara dia salah cabut, dan yang kecabut ternyata bulu idung…

Kiba yang lagi lari ngambil Frisbee yang dilempar Akamaru tetep nyari Frisbee-nya, karena ternyata, Frisbee-nya glow-in-the-dark. Dasar…

Gaara yang lagi maen plastisin atau clay dari tanah basah, mencet ampe yang tadinya uda mau jadi, jadi ancur lagi kaya ta.

Temari yang lagi baca majalah Femina, langsung nyebut semua nama dewa-dewi yang dia tau gara-gara kaget (ex: dewi menyan, dewi kentut, dewi upil, dll.)

Kankuro yang lagi nyisirin boneka Barbie, tau-tau ngga ada yang bisa disisir lagi (a.k.a, rambutnya rontok smua)

Shikamaru yang lagi tidur…tetep tidur…

Ten Ten yang lagi ngeliatin game Lunch Dash yang lagi dimaenin Sasuke juga engga bergeming.

Ino yang lagi dengerin iPod, tetep dengerin iPod. Sekali dengerin, dia emang jadi budek.

Sai yang lagi baca yaoi manga, kaget ampe bukunya kerobek

Kakashi yang lagi maen Tepok Nyamuk sama Iruka, Gai, dan Yamato malah maen tepok tangan gara-gara dia ga bisa liat kartunya. Tapi… kenapa yang ketepok nyamuk beneran??

Chouji yang lagi makan coklat yang ada tulisan "LOW-FAT CHOCOLATE", bungkus coklatnya ampe kemakan. Tapi kayanya dia ngga nyadar tu.

Shino yang tadi diem… sedang mengambil kesempatan… untuk kentut… (oh, dari tadi ternyata nahan kentut…)

(a/n: ga jelas khan??)

20 menit kemudian:

Naruto dkk, Tsunade plus babu-babunya udah ada di parkiran, siap-siap berangkat ke pelabuhan Teluk Priok.

"Smua uda siaap??" Teriak Tsunade

"Udaaaahhhhh." Jawab mereka kompak.

"Bagoooeeess!! Sekarang, kita berangkat naek bis ke Teluk Priok yaaa!!" kata Tsunade sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

"Hyuukkk…"

Dan mereka pun satu persatu mulai menaiki bus ber-ac2 tradisional alias Angin Cepoi Cepoi. Dan tentu saja, dengan rebutan.

"Gue duduk di deket jendela ya, Sas!" Kata Naruto

"Weitss, ngga bisa, gue udah buking duluan." Balas 'Sas'

"Eh, eh, eh, mau apa lo sas? Gue duluan disini! Tu, liat, ada nama gue tu! Tuuu…" Cegat Temari.

"Hala! Cuma tanda T doang! Ten Ten juga bisa khan! Pokoknya yang duduk di situ Tenten!"

"Nggak! Gue!"

"Gue!"

"Ga mao tao! Pokoknya gue!"

"Gue uda dari tadi pagi nunggu disitu! Jadi gue yang duduk!"

"Gue nunggu dari subuh! Mao apa lo?!"

"Yah! Gue dong nginep di Bis!! Gw duluan pokoknya!!"

"NGAAk!! GUE!!"

Dan seterusnya…

Di bis, tampang mereka pada bete-bete banget… Gimana engga? Uda macet, banjir (??), panas, dll. Mending ada angin. Lalet aja ja nga lewat! Serba sala de, di buka, yang ada malah asep, ditutup, gila aja, harus rebutan oksigen. Pokoknya, bete, bete, bete. Dan akhirnya, Tsunade mengambil insiatif.

"Kita nyanyi aja yuk! Mao ga?"

Semuanya memandang heran Tsunade.

"Nyanyi paan?" Tanya Temari ketus. Kipasnya soalnya ga muat dipake. Bisnya sempit banged siii.

"Maunya apa?"

Serentak, semua pada nyalonin lagu favorit mereka masing-masing.

"Kebunku!"

"Naik-naik Puncak gunung!"

"Cicak!"

"Cahaya!"

"Mentari!"

"Himne Pramuka!!"

"Indonesia Raya!"

"Jablay!"

"Wuoy!! Atu-atu napa! Kaya anak kecil aja lo!"

Dan ujung-ujungnya, mereka nyanyi lagu favorit mereka masing-masing, yang bikin Tsunade tambah punyenk.

Naruto nyanyiin lagu theme song-nya Doraemon

Neji nyanyiin lagu Himne Pramuka

Sasuke nyanyiin lagu Ibu Kita Kartini

Sakura nyanyiin lagu "My Humps"

Hinata nyanyiin lagu Indonesia Raya

Lee nyanyiin lagu "Jatuh Bangun"-nya Roma Irama

Kiba lagi auuu auuu ga jelas ama Akamaru

Gaara lagi dengan narsisnya nyanyi lagu Jablay (penggemar Gaara, gomen)

Temari lagi nyanyiin lagu opera ga jelas.

Kankuro lagi nyanyiin lagu "Rocker Juga Manusia"

Shikamaru lagi nyanyi… di dalam mimpi, karna dy sedang tidur

Ten Ten, lagi dengerin iPodnya Ino, barengan sama Ino nyanyiin lagu keroncong kemayoran sambil ikutan ajeb-ajeb.

Sai nyanyiin lagu Kicir-kicir dengan sisir pura-puranya mikrofon.

Kakashi, Iruka, Yamato dan Gai lagi bikin paduan suara yang ga ada bagus-bagusnya…

Dan shino?? Dia bikin suara bzzzzz bzzzz gitu, dengan serangga-serangganya sebagai orkesnya. Ada yang main keyboard, ada yang maen drum, bahkan, ada yang maen harpa…

Dan setelah 2 jam penderitaan, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di Pelabuhan Teluk Priok, dengan senyum kemenangan…

"MUAAHAHAHAHAHAH!! AKHIRNYA TIBA SAATNYA!!" seru Tsunade

"Makzudnyaa?" Tanya naru dengan polos sambil kepalanya dimiringin ke kanan.

"Kalianakandimintauntukmaensurvivorgamedisebuahpulauterpencildanakaanadaberbagaigameyangakanmengelminasikaliansatupersatusehinggatinggaltersisalimapemenangterakhirdanparapemenangituakandiberihadiaholehpeteakatsukiindonseniaia." Jelas Tsunade.

Sunyi… angin dan sehelai daun lewat.

"Ha?" Kata mereka bersamaan.

"Ya gitu. Pokoknya…."

"…kalian akan dibagi menjadi dua tim. TIM MERAH!!"

"…Sasuke…"

"…Sakura…"

"…Lee…"

"…Ten Ten…"

"…Kakashi…"

"…Temari…"

"…Ino…"

"…Sai…"

"…Neji…"

"…dan Shino". Sisanya adalah Tim Biru. Nah, sekarang, aku mau pergi dulu. Ciao! Good luck! Muach 99x!"

Dan tinggallah keduapuluh peserta bengong… Tiba-tiba, dibawah kaki mereka ada lobang gede, jato, dan tau-tau mereka udah ada di atas kapal pesiar yang kalo disentil dikit kayanya uda bakal karam. Dan ternyata, dua team tersebut ketemu laghe.

A/N: Haha. Gokil kham? Review yaphsz… Btw, gw ngapded (update) –nya bakal lama… I need motivation. Ohya, gw juga uda lupa gimana peraturan Game Survivor yang dulu pernah ada di AXN (kalo ga sala). Ada yang masi tau dan inget?? Karena gw terakir nonton 3 taon yang lalu, lebih malah. Oiya lagi, gw juga butuh ide tentang gimana tantangan-tantangan yang harus diadepin, sama siapa yang harus dieliminasi. Gip mi aidie plis! (give me ideas please!)


	2. Belanjaaa bokzzz

Naruto; Slamet-slametan

Naruto; Slamet-slametan

Author: Lune Ashes Aria

Disclaimer: Nothing

Rating: T

Summary: Akatsuki Corp. mensponsori sebuah acara bernama "Naruto; The Survivor" dimana para peserta ditinggalkan di sebuah pulau dan bertahan hidup di pulau tsb. AU, OOC. Summary-nya jelek. Baca aja dh. Warning : Ga da. Paling OOC. Ohya, ni fanfic bener2 bakal jadi ga jelas, bahasa ga baku, dan plotnya jg apalagi.

A/N: Heya, kawan-kawan!! Luney is back!! Senangnaaa, dapet rifyuu… Ide-idenya bagus… Donat isi siput dan badak melahirkan dapat dicoba… hehe… Tapi di chapter ini, pake ide gw dulu yaa. Ntar ide2 kalian pasti masuk. Dan gw ga mau ngoceh panjang lebar, jadi baca aja.

Latest a/n: gw uda nulis ini dari jauh hari. Tp mandek, en gw ga mao ngasi pembaca yg nggantung.. Tapi…. Kareena saiia sutra tidak mengepost story begitcu lama… (ngerasa salaaa…)

Oia, dan maapkanlaa jika ada yang jayus garing kriuk-kriuk gosong…

Lune Ashes Aria (Luney tambah sutres krn kucingnya yang rusak di profilnya…)

0000

"Err… Halo?" kata (ato tanya) Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan, dan…

"Uhmmm…Hai?" Balas Lee.

"MUAHAHHAHAH!! HIYAAHAHAHAHAHA!! KALIAN SUDAH TIBA RUPANYA!! KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU!! UHUK UHUK!!" Terdengar sebuah suara. Ternyata, suara itu berasal dari seseorang yang kepalanya ditutupin kantong kresek item, dan ada lobang 2 buat matanya…

"Batuk. Mas? Minum Donidin dong!" Kata Hinata promosi ala embak-embak iklan komersial.

"Oh, tenks ya mbak!"

"Sama samaa…"

(5 menit "orang" itu minum Donidin sambil ikut-ikutan promosi. Anggep aja iklan komersial)

"Ehem, jadi kalian pasti udah ngerti, kenapa kalian dikumpulin disini?"

…sunyi…

"Err, ada yang tau?" orang itu mulai ragu.

(leng geleng geleng geleng geleng)

"Lho , bukannya Si Tsunade uda jelasin?"

(ter puter puter puter puter)/(mungkin maksudnya antara ngangguk n nggeleng)

"Maksudnyaaa??" Tanya si orang dengan miringin kepala kaya Naruto.

Dan narutonya sendiri…

"Uda siiii, Cuma ngaa ngerti…"

(ngguk angguk angguk angguk)

"Oooooo…. Yauda de, gw jelasin lagi." Kata si orang sambil nyuruh prompter buat ngetik peraturannya. Maklum, dia emang gampang lupha…

Dan setelah prompter mulai mengetik…

"Kalian semua dikumpulkan disini sebagai peserta sebuah acara yang disponsori oleh PT Akatsuki Jaya, yaitu Island Game; Slamet-slametan, dimana keduapuluh peserta akan dibagi menjadi dua tim, yaitu tim Merah, dan tim Biru. Kedua tim akan ditinggalkan di sebuah pulau terpencil dengan lokasi yang berbeda-beda selama dua minggu, lalu kalian juga akan diminta membuat "markas tim" masing masing dan setiap 3 hari sekali, kedua tim akan dikumpulkan untuk bertanding. Tim yang menang akan diberi suplai makanan untuk 2 hari, atau barang-barang lain yang akan berguna demi keselamatan hidup kalian (a/n: halah). Sedangkan tim yang kalah, mereka akan berkumpul di "Gua Penentuan." Dimana mereka akan mengadakan musyawarah tentang siapa yang akan meninggalkan tim. Dan sebelum kalian ditinggalkan di pulau, kalian akan diberi kesempatan untuk berbelanja di sebuah pasar. Tapi kalian tidak diperbolehkan untuk memakai uang. Kalian hanya akan diperbolehkan untuk BARTER. Mengerti?"

…sunyi…

…sunyi…

"Yaaa, pokoknya gitu deh!" Jawab Sasuke asal-asalan.

(guk angguk angguk angguk angguk)

"Bagus!" jawab si orang sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, dengan nada suara ala Dora.

"nah, sekarang saya akan menyebutkan kembali tim-timnya. Okehh??"

"Siippppp!!" Semua pake paduansuaratoa.

"TIM MERAH!!"

"…Sasuke…"

"…Sakura…" damn! Umpat naruto

"…Lee…"

"…Ten Ten…"

"…Kakashi…"

"…Temari…"

"…Ino…"

"…Sai…"

"…Neji…"

"…dan Shino"

"LALU TIM BIRU"

"…Naruto…"

"…Hinata…"

"…Kiba…"

"…Gaara…"

"…Kankurou…"

"…Shikamaru…"

"…Iruka…"

"…Yamato…"

"…Chouji…"

"… dan Gai. Baiklah, sekarang kita akan menuju sebuah desa. Kalian akan diberi waktu selama satu-setengah jam untuk berbelanja. Ingat! Gunakan waktu kalian sebaik-baiknya! Ciao!" Kata si Orang sambil melambaikan tangannya, sementara lubang item gede… lagi-lagi muncul dan menelan kedua tim…

"Maaaakkaaaasiiiii Maaaass Ooooroooochiiiiimmmaaaruuuuuuuuuuu….." Teriak Naruto dari dalam lubang.

Dan si Orang pun diem…

"Kok bisa tau sih?"

(a/n: waha! Ada yang uda tau, itu Orochimaru??)

RED TEAM'S SHOPPING TIME

Sasuke, sakura, Lee, Tenten, Kakashi, Temari, Ino, Sai, Neji, dan Shino, semua pada cengo…

"Ayo bu, jepitannya boleh, serebu lima, serebu lima, serebu lima. Ya, ini lucu-lucu, ada yang pink, kuning, item, abu-abu…"

"SAYUUUURRR!! SAYUUURR!!"

"SAAAATEEEEEEEEE PADANGGG!!"

"Bole bu, maenannya, ayo bole dicoba."

"SEDIA JASA TATO." (lho, bukannya itu mustinya semacam papan? Au ah.)

Semua cengo…

Cengo…

Ceng….

…ngo…

"Err, Sas?"

"Eh, iya, kenapa Nej?"

"Ini… Dimana sih?"

(leng geleng geleng)

Dan tiba-tiba…

"INGAT!! WAKTUNYA SATU SETENGA JAM!!" Suara Orochimaru (uda pada tau) menggelegar seperti anjing mengonggong (??)…

Dan para anggota tim merah seperti tersambar petir.

"YA BOSS!!" Jawab mereka serentak, dan mereka otomatis langung "Bubar! Jalan! (plok)" dan segera masuk ke pasar yang bertuliskan "PASAR SUKAWATO"…

(a/n: plesetan dari pasar sukawati di Bali. Huuhuu… pengin ke Bali lagi…)

.:!Sasuke!:.

Sasuke melihat-lihat ke sekeliling… Kira-kira apa yang dibeli ya? Pikirnya.

Dan tiba-tiba, matanya melihat sesuatu yang sangat amat super duper zuper menarik perhatiannya…

.:!Sakura!:.

"Makasi ya neng!" kata seorang perempuan setengah baya sambil menyerahkan sbuah kantong kresek besar yang mengembung, dan kemudian menganggumi pisau hitam di tangannya.

"Iya, sama-sama Bi." Balas Sakura. Siapa yang nyangka Kunai ternyata berharga mahal? Kalo di konoha serebu dapet 5, disini duapulurebu baru dapet 1. Dan alhasil, Sakura uda dapet 4 kantong kresek gede. Padahal, baru dikeluarkan 2 kunai. Wah, wah…

"Hmm… trus beli apa lagi ya??" Kata Sakura ngomong ama diri sendiri. Dan saat Sakura menoleh ke kanan…

.:!Lee!:.

"Haduuu…. Gila. Gue beli apaan ni?? Hadu, mana kaga ada duit lagi…"

'Kalo Survivor Game…

'…berarti slamet-slametan…'

'…berarti menyelamatkan hidup…'

'…dari bahaya dan kelaparan…'

'…dan panas dan dingin…'

'…hmmm…'

"AHHH!! YA!! AKU TAHU APA YANG HARUS DIBELI!!" Katanya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"aduh, itu anak kenapa ya?"

"Kepisah sama mama-papanya kali."

"Iya, ngga heran tapi, kalo ternyata dia ditinggalin…"

"He-eh… alisnya aja aneh kaya gitu…"

.:!Tenten and Neji!:.

(yup, meskipun gw ga begitu kenal mreka bedua, I like those two)

"Hmmm… Aku mau yang ini.."

"Ah, yang ini juga bole…"

"Tapi yang ini juga bagus…"

"Hmm… yang ini juga bagus si…"

"Ah, yang mana dong?"

(Neji Sweatdropped)

"Te…TenTen…" bisik Neji (bisik??)

Sementara TenTen masih sibuk dengan pilihannya.

"Ah!! Aku tau!! Semua aja deh."

(Neji sweatdropped in fear, and blue lines appear. Ngerti kan, kalo orang takut gimana?)

"Saya ambil ini, terus yang ini, sama yang ini, terus ini juga, dan yang ini ya, mbak!"

Kata TenTen kepada si embak yang jaga toko.

Dan si embak juga ikut-ikutan sweatdropped. Sepiceles gitu!! (speechless maxudnya)

"Ehh, si Embak, jangan bengong atuh." Kata Tenten Lagi ke si embak yang bengong ngeliatin mereka berdua.

"Ha? Eh, iya, bentar neng…" Lalu si embak dengan cepat mengepak semua pesenan Tenten yang ternyata…beranak pinak hingga 3 kantong kresek gede.

Tenten terus ngambil ketiga kantong tersebut dan menyerahkannya kepada Neji.

"Nih, bawain. Ati ati, jangan ampe jatoh!"

Neji,yang uda bawa 4 kantong kertas, 2 kantong kresek dan3 kotak besar, dengan susah payah lalu mengambil ketiga kantong dari tangan Tenten dan menggigitnya.

"Wah, boleh, boleh… Gigi lo kuat juga Nej! Kok bisa? Apa sih, rahasianya?" Tanya Tenten.

"Yahashiangya (rahasianya. Inget, Neji lagi gigit kantong plastik)?" Mata Neji langsung cling cling bling bling.

"Iya, rahasianya apa sih?"

"Hmmm… Aku selalu pake sikat gigi pake depdosent setiap hari tiga kali, sesudah makan dan sebelum tidur!" Kata Neji pamer sambil berkacak pinggang. (belanjaannya dikemanain mas?)

"Wow! Kalau begitu aku juga mau pake depdosent deh!" Kata Tenten.

…sunyi… (ngga si, orang sekitrnya rame)

…diam… (neji ma tentennya)

"Baaagggoooeeessss!!" Kata mereka berdua bersamaan sambil mengacungkan kedua jempol tangan (iya lah! Masa kaki?) dan agak membungkuk

(a/n: sumpe, gw lagi sarap pas nulis ini)

"Yauda yuk, sekarang kita ke toko HP. Gw mao beli iPhone (weleh, emang ini di pasar mana sih?)! Yuuk, cabud."

Dan Neji cengo…

"Gile, cewe gw matre… Sala milih cewe gw…" Gumam Neji pada diri sendiri.

"NEJII!! CEPETAN!! JALAN JANGAN LEMOT! GA PAKE LAMA!!" Tenten teriak, membuat Neji bukannya cepetan, tapi malah pengin Kabur…

(iPhone adalah sebua hape yang luney pengin dimana masih mahal… hixhix…)

TBC

00

Iy, nggangtung banged. Sengaja, karena otak lagi mandek. Hehe… gomen… Kasih ide dunk, apa yang mereka beli. Kan mata2 tim merah (yg udah gw tampilin disini) tertuju ama sesuatu. En ampe sekarang, belon ad aide. u/ beberapa si uda ad aide. Tapi yang lain belon. Tim biru muncul di chapter tiga bersama belanjaan2 mereka. Inged, ini masih to be continued. Chp2 belon slese…

Jadi…  
K-a-s-i-h i-d-e

Nnn

RIII-PIIII-YUUU

daaaaa


End file.
